


Stampede

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Execution, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ultimate Breeder Gundham Tanaka's Execution: Executed
Kudos: 5





	Stampede

Gundham gripped the stick with a trembling hand.

He had one last thing to do.

He focused entirely on his spell circle, tuning out everything around him. The dust blowing about in the air, kicked up by the approaching herd, the chitters of nervous hamsters behind him, the deafening hoofbeats of the stampede here to trample him to death, to crush him for his crimes. He had killed Nekomaru Nidai, and he was facing the consequences.

He took a deep breath. 

Had he killed for a selfish reason, he might feel guilty now. But the time for feeling sorry for himself had passed, and he gave a shaky smile to no one in particular, knowing his class was watching live. He was about to fill Hell with true Hell, so what's wrong with a little good deed? Once this was done, they would all be okay. Once this was done.

He needed to finish this.

He focused harder, replicating a spell he'd memorized from one of his books long ago. He hoped it would be enough. The stampede shook the ground and he found it hard to stay on his feet. Looking up, he saw Monokuma staring back at him, approaching rapidly on his bison.

His hands shook harder now, threatening to break the circle and ruin the spell. He looked back at his hamsters, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, and took a deep breath. They would be just fine as long as he finished this in time. Everyone would be fine as long as he finished this.

He held his breath and wrote in the last few characters needed for the spell. He put his hands together.

The faint purple glow from under his feet told him he was successful. 

There's nothing more he could do now. He bid a silent farewell to his friends and took a breath in.

His heartbeat and the hoofbeats of the stampede seemed to sync up for just a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything since 6th grade english but i have feelings for this hot topic employee reject  
> i had this in my notes app for like three weeks and decided to post it on a whim but im too shy to keep it so into the orphan account it goes -m


End file.
